


All I want for Christmas is...

by PassTheSalt1996



Series: It's A High & Low Christmas [3]
Category: High & Low The Red Rain (2016), High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassTheSalt1996/pseuds/PassTheSalt1996
Summary: I was having trouble between posting it on my Amamiya bros fic or on my Christmas thing but ultimately decided to do it with the Christmas thing.





	All I want for Christmas is...

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble between posting it on my Amamiya bros fic or on my Christmas thing but ultimately decided to do it with the Christmas thing.

Hiroto was faced with possibly the biggest dilemma of his short life. The blank piece of paper seemed to be mocking him. Telling him what a fool he was. He didn’t understand why he even had to do this. Did his parents hate him? He was sure forcing kids to make christmas lists was considered torture.

It was once again Christmas. The time of year when kids were supposed to write letters to a fat man in the tundra who would bring them presents. His parents and brothers never told him, but he’d figured out there was no “santa” person. It was his family who got the presents for him.

That was why he didn’t want to make the list, couldn’t make the list. He was aware of their financial situation. They didn’t have much extra spending money, and wasting it on a random holiday was useless. Plus, most of what he would get would be something that wasn’t useful or disposable. But it was december and the days to Christmas were getting smaller. His parents and brothers wanted to know what he wanted.

He knew his brothers had already put a few items on their list. He didn’t know how they could figure out what to put on it. If he was going to get something, he would want something he would use. But he didn’t know what those things would be.

There was a knock at his door and he shouted at them to enter. Takeru entered smiling, holding some dish of food from god knows where. “Hey, I made dinner since mom and dad are out. Want some?”

Hiroto sighed. “Sure, why not. I need something to distract myself anyways. Food’s good as anything.”

Takeru handed him his plate. “What’s got you so stressed out?”

“It’s this stupid Christmas list I’m supposed to make. I don’t know what I’m supposed to put on it…”

They ate in silence, both thinking over Hiroto’s dilemma. “What about,” Takeru started. “Writing down something that you need instead of want?”

“Been there done that. Didn’t work out. If I don’t think of something you and Masaki and mom and dad are gonna be disappointed because you’ll get something I don’t want.” Hiroto pouted.

Takeru couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his overdramatic younger brother. “No one is going to be disappointed Hiroto. I’m sure you’ll think of something, and if you don’t we’ll make sure to get something you’ll love.”

“Doubt it” Hiroto mumbled, but went back to thinking about his list anyways.

Takeru shook his head and got up. “I’m going back to my room. Yell if you need help.” 

Takeru closed the door and walked to his second younger brothers room. He should have knocked, but this was an emergency and couldn’t wait. Thank god everything was pg-13 at that moment.

“Takeru, what do you want?” Masaki questioned.

Takeru sighed. “Please, don’t be like Hiroto. I can’t handle another moody little brother.”

Masaki looked offended. “How dare you. I am a delight!”

Takeru once again sat on a brothers’ bed. “Listen, I’m worried about Hiroto. He hasn’t put anything on his list for christmas. I already know that if he doesn’t write something down, he’s gonna get something from our parents he won’t like. So I think we should get him at least one thing he’ll like. We’re his brothers, we should be able to think of something.”

“Well has he been hinting at anything?” Masaki asked.

Takeru shook his head. “Nope, nothing. I’m stuck.”

The two sat for a few minutes, thinking what they could get for Hiroto. “I got it!”

Takeru slapped his hand over Masaki’s mouth. “Keep quiet, you want the whole house to hear you?”

“I know what to get him, but we have to hurry.”

* * *

 

Christmas day came, and it was a good time. They had a big breakfast, opened their presents, then went to church. Hiroto was right, he didn’t make a christmas list and only got random things. He supposed socks were a good christmas present. You could never have too many of those.

They were all tired from their busy morning and each went their own separate ways when they got home. Each of the kids went to their rooms to relax and their parents went to pick up the mess left in the living room.

Takeru knocked on Masaki’s door, and when he opened it, he motioned for him to follow him to Hiroto’s room. Masaki made a few strange hand gestures, which made Takeru give him a look where he tried to convey “are you insane?” Takeru pushed passed him, getting on with their mission.

Takeru knocked on Hiroto’s door, holding the box behind his back and hoping it wasn’t noticeable. Hiroto answered and stared at them. “Why do you two look guilty of something?”

“We’re not guilty of anything, we want to give you your present!” Masaki pushed his way in and practically manhandled Hiroto onto his bed.

Takeru thrust the box into Hiroto’s hand. Hiroto stared at the colorful box. “What’s this?”

“It’s your Christmas present from us two, duh. Now hurry up and open it.” Masaki urged him.

Hiroto slowly unwrapped the present. At first, it looked like a strange tank-top. Then he looked closer and froze. There, inside the small box, was a binder. He hadn’t even put that on his list, but it was somehow here in a box.

“We’re sorry if it’s too big or small, we don’t know what size you fit in. You can send it back if you want a different size or color. They only had this one that could send fast enough in time for Christmas.” Takeru explained.

Masaki leaned in front of Hiroto. “So, do you like it?”

“This is the best present I’ve ever gotten. Thank you.”

Takeru pulled Hiroto into a hug. “Anything for our little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, big bro Takeru and Masaki come to the rescue!!! I love them so much tbh I wanna cry. These fics are the only thing giving me a good christmas ngl.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://passthesalt1996.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~Jack


End file.
